1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer processing and, in particular, to parallel computer programming or processing.
2. Description of Related Art
In prior art computing using separate, non-parallel processing, the programs often share data and other services. An example of this is shown in FIG. 1 where separate process memories 19a, 19b, which may be physically separated in different memory storage, or logically separated in the same memory storage, contain global variable memory 20a for data items visible to the entire process, heap memory 21a for data structure, stack memory 23a for function arguments, and local data items, and free memory space 22a which may be utilized as needed for either heap or stack memory space. A portion of the free memory space may be designated as common memory 22c available to both program a, 24a, or program b, 24b, which operate in the separate process memories 19a, 19b, respectively. Each program a and b can access in the process memory only is what is designated in the common area 22c, but cannot access other memory between the programs. A programmer utilizing the system of FIG. 1 has relatively little assistance from the system in restricting access to data structures in common memory.
Parallel processing offers improvements in that a single program can run simultaneously different threads or independent flows of control managed by the program. Multiple threads may execute in a parallel manner, and the threads may share information in either a loosely or tightly coupled manner. An example of a parallel processing arrangement is shown in FIG. 2 where a single process memory 119 having a common global memory 120 and a common heap space 121 contains a plurality of stack spaces 123a, 123b, with a single program 124 operating a plurality of threads, with one stack per program thread. The process memory structure shown can operate any number of threads 1-N and contain any number of corresponding stacks 1-N, as shown.
Coordinated data access between threads usually requires operating system assistance (with associated penalties), such as semaphores or locks. However, in typical parallel processing applications, serialization caused by use of system services such as storage management, and coordination of access to memory often significantly reduces the attainable performance advantages of a parallel algorithm. Serialization occurs when more than one thread accesses or requests a data object or other system resource. If such a conflict occurs, only one thread has access and all other threads are denied access until the first thread is finished with the system resource. For example, the structure shown in FIG. 2 is error-prone because heap space, which contains information that is being manipulated by the program, is subject to collision as different threads attempt to access the same data structure at the same time. When this occurs, one or more threads have to wait while the data structure is accessed by another program thread.
In current practice, memory management in parallel software is also an area where complexity and inefficiency are major drawbacks. The benefits of parallel execution can be nullified, or even degraded to where sequential execution is faster, when calls are made to allocate or free memory. This is due to current serialization techniques, which must be employed to prevent collisions when two or more flows of control, i.e., threads, attempt to obtain or free memory areas. This can significantly degrade the performance of parallel programs, forcing unnatural exercises in program design and implementation. These contortions compromise maintainability, extensibility, and are a source of errors. Worse yet, the costs associated with these problems can deter developers from even considering otherwise viable parallel solutions.
In parallel programming, as described above, each thread is assigned a specific unit of work to perform, generally in parallel, and when the work is finished, the threads-cease to exist. There is a cost to create a thread, terminate a thread, and to manage a thread. The cost has both machine-cycle components and programming complexity components. The programming complexity components are a source of errors in implementation and design of the software. The prevailing paradigm in the use of threads treats the threads and data differently. There is control flow (threads), and there is data. The resulting dichotomy creates an environment which tends to place fetters on the kinds of solutions envisioned, and creates complexity and resulting error-proneness during implementation.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a parallel processing structure which is less subject to error.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a parallel processing structure which is less subject to serialization limitations in accessing common system services such as data structures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a parallel processing structure which is less subject to serialization limitations in allocating or freeing memory.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a parallel processing
It is another object of the present invention to provide a parallel processing structure which reduces cost and errors in creating, managing and terminating a thread.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects and advantages, which will be apparent to one of skill in the art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to, in a first aspect, a computer memory structure for parallel computing having a first level of hierarchy comprising a plane. The plane contains a thread which represents an independent flow of control managed by a program structure, a heap portion for data structure, a stack portion for function arguments, and local variables and global data accessible by any part of the program structure. The memory structure further has a second level of hierarchy comprising a space. The space contains two or more of the planes, with the planes in the space containing the program structure. The space further contains common data accessible by the program structure between each of the planes.
Preferably, the memory structure further has a third level of hierarchy comprising two or more of the spaces. The spaces contain the same or different program structures, and common data accessible by the program structure between each of the spaces. The program structure comprises a library of programs and further includes a function table for each space, with the function table being adapted to exchange services with the library in each space.
In a related aspect, the invention provides a computer program product for parallel computing comprising a computer usable medium having computer readable code embodied in the medium. The computer code defines a computer memory structure and includes the aforedescribed first and second levels of hierarchy, and, preferably, also the third level of hierarchy.
Another related aspect of the invention provides a method of parallel processing in which there is first provided a computer memory structure having the first and second levels of hierarchy described above. The method then includes employing a first thread managed by the program structure in a first plane in the space and accessing data in the first plane and common data between each of the planes, and employing a second thread managed by the program structure in a second plane in the space and accessing data in the second plane and common data between each of the planes. The first and second threads avoid interaction with each other except when explicitly requested by the program structure.
The program structure comprises a library of programs and further provides a function table for the space, with the function table being adapted to exchange services with the library in the space. The method may include employing the first and second threads to make function calls to the function table to access common data between each of the planes and common data in the space. Preferably, there is further provided a third level of hierarchy comprising two or more of the spaces, with the spaces containing the same or different program structures, and common data accessible by the program structure between each of the spaces. The method then includes accessing the common data between each of the spaces by the first and second threads.
Yet another related aspect provides a program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform these described method steps for parallel processing using a computer memory structure having a the aforedescribed first, second, and preferably third, levels of hierarchy.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for allocating memory in a parallel processing computing system in which there is first provided a system memory available for parallel processing and first and second threads, each of the threads representing an independent flow of control managed by a program structure and performing different program tasks. The method includes using the first thread to request memory from the system memory; allocating to the first thread a first pool of memory in excess of the request and associating the memory pool with the second thread; using the second thread to request memory from the system memory; allocating to the second thread a second pool of memory in excess of the request and associating the memory pool with the first thread; using the first thread to request further memory from the second thread; and allocating to the first thread a portion of the second pool of memory from the second thread without making a request to the system memory.
Preferably, each of the first and second memory pools contains memory portions marked by the system memory for the first and second threads. The method then includes freeing by the second thread a portion of the first memory pool marked for the first thread, and allocating to the first thread the portion of the second memory pool marked for the second thread. The portion of the second memory pool marked for the first thread may not be allocated to the first thread until a predetermined minimum amount of such memory is freed by the second thread, and the portion of the second memory pool marked for the first thread may not be allocated to the first thread until the first thread makes the request for further memory from the second thread. Preferably, each of the first and second memory pools contains memory portions marked by the system memory for the first and second threads. The method then includes freeing by the second thread a portion of the second memory pool marked for the first thread for a predetermined time, and reclaiming for the second thread the portion of the second memory pool marked for the first thread if the first thread does not request memory after the predetermined time.
In a related aspect, the present invention provides a program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform the aforementioned method steps allocating memory in a parallel processing computing system.
A further related aspect provides a memory structure for use in a parallel processing computing system comprising a system memory available for parallel processing; a first pool of memory designated and available for use by a first thread, the first thread representing a flow of control managed by a program structure; and a second pool of memory designated and available for use by a second thread. The first thread represents a flow of control managed by a program structure independent of the first thread, and each of the first and second pools of memory have portions of the memory pool marked for the other thread. Preferably, each of the first and second memory pools contains memory portions marked by the system memory for the first and second threads.
Another related aspect provides a computer program product for parallel computing comprising a computer usable medium having computer readable code embodied in the medium, the computer code defining the aforedescribed computer memory structure.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a method of parallel processing in which there is first provided a first thread which represents an independent flow of control managed by a program structure, the first thread having two states, a first state processing work for the program structure and a second state undispatched awaiting work to process; and a second thread which represents an independent flow of control managed by a program structure separate from the first thread. The method includes using the second thread to prepare work for the first thread to process and placing the work prepared by the second thread in a queue for processing by the first thread. If the first thread is awaiting work to process when the work prepared by the second thread is placed in the queue, the method includes dispatching the first thread and using it to process the work in the queue. If the first thread is processing other work when the work prepared by the second thread is placed in the queue, the method includes using the first thread to complete processing of the other work, access the work in the queue, and then process the work in the queue.
The second thread may continue to place additional work in the queue, and the first thread sequentially processes the additional work in the queue as it completes processing prior work. Preferably, the second thread marks the work placed in the first thread queue as not complete. If the first thread is processing other work when the work prepared by the second thread is placed in the queue, and when the first thread completes processing of the work in the queue, the method may include using the first thread to mark the completed work as complete. Subsequent work from the second thread is made to wait until the previous work in the first thread is marked complete. The first thread may be reused to process other work, and the program structure may destroy the first thread after it completes a desired amount of work.
A related aspect provides a program storage device readable by a machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform the aforementioned method steps of parallel processing using i) a first thread which represents an independent flow of control managed by a program structure, the first thread having two states, a first state processing work for the program structure and a second state undispatched awaiting work to process, and ii) a second thread which represents an independent flow of control managed by a program structure separate from the first thread.